Dark Elf (Final Fantasy)
Dark Elves are a species found on multiple magic-infused worlds, including but not limited to Gaia. They appear the same no matter which world they appear on, indicating that they either have evolved from the Humes who have come to inhabit these worlds as well, or they are either space-traveling aliens or are otherwise able to pass between worlds, such as through the utilization of dimensional rifts. All of these hypotheses however, and no direct evidence has ever been recorded across the various worlds. They are related to Elves and likely evolved from them, although they have distanced themselves from their ancestors quite significantly, both in physical appearance as well as abilities. Their is some evidence that hints at an allegiance with demons, which may explain how they've come to change so drastically. Magical Acuity Dark Elves are very magically inclined creatures, and it is a central point to their lives to the point that even their warriors are better at magic than straight hand-to-hand fighting. They have been known to cast status spells such as Slow as well as elemental spells such as Poison, Fire, and Thunder spells; they even have the ability to inflict Death upon others. Fighters — more like support spellcasters — also are known for their healing spells, defensive buffs, and dispel magic. The most powerful of the Dark Elves of Gaia however are the elite force known as the Devil Wizards, which capable of casting the lethal Flare spell. Background History ''Final Fantasy'' The Dark Elves from the planet Gaia are perhaps the best known of all planets. Led by their dark king Astos, the Dark Elves attempted to usurp control of the kingdom of Elfheim, which their more contemporary cousins ruled over. Although they fail to truly take the kingdom for themselves, they are able to sack its treasury while King Astos himself places a magical, curse on the Prince of Elfheim that leaves him in indefinite hibernation. Astos then claims Matoya's crystal eye artifact to prevent her ability to cure the prince with potions. He then fled to the Western Keep, shapeshifting to appear as a weak, old king. Unfortunately for the Dark Elves, the Warriors of Light traveled through the kingdom, and they met both the Elves and saw the prince's malaise, as well as arriving at the Western Keep itself. Seeing an opportunity arising, Astos in his guise requested that the Warriors recover a crown that had long been lost in the depths of the Marsh Cave. However upon their return with the artifact, Astos felt there was no more need for them and revealed his true self unto the party before attempt to slaughter them all. He soon realized he had underestimated their group however and was slain in battle, leaving the Dark Elves without a leader. They also claimed the crystal eye and brought it back to Motoya, who used it to successfully cure the prince. Despite his demise, his spirit lingers as a hitodama and either travels to Whisperwind Cove or is later summoned there. He is trapped here as he seeks revenge upon the Warriors of Light, and therefore needed to be calmed in order to finally rest in peace. Despite this, he awakens upon their arriving in the Cove and attacks once more, but is soundly defeated. Although his does not calm him and he verbally curses the party and fades into the afterlife anyway. These Dark Elves could be found inhabiting the Cavern of Ice, the Chaos Shrine in great numbers, Whisperwind Cove, and the Undead Castle. Unnamed Planet of Final Fantasy IV thumb On this unspecified planet, a single Dark Elf was witnessed. Unlike others of its kind, this one spoke in an oddly repetitive, broken Common manner and always shouted. attacked the city of Troia and stole its crystal which he took with him to his lair, the highly magnetic Lodestone Cavern, where metal equipment could not be utilized in any fashion. Eventually the dark knight Cecil Harvey and his followers decided to obtain the crystal for themselves to trade it to the evil Golbez. Once inside the cave, they discover that this Dark Elf has monstrous power, easily collapsing the group. The bard of the party, Edward, uses his magical harp through the Whisperweed to cause the magnetic field of the caverns to temporarily dissipate. Thanks to this effort the party are able to reequip metal items and were able to fight back properly. Although the Dark Elf puts up a significant fight, it is soundly defeated. thumb Enraged, the Dark Elf reveals its true form: That of a Dark Dragon. Although capable of breathing fire, it is weak to wind and is finally slain. Years later the adventures Palom and Leonora arrive at the Lodestone Cavern while attempting to escape the Mysterious Girl and discover that the spirit of the Dark Elf still resides there. Again the Dark Elf finds itself defeated in its Elven form and transforms once more into the Dark Dragon. However, unlike its fight against Cecil and his friends, the Dark Dragon finds itself more of a match against the new travelers. Unfortunately for the Dragon however, the Mysterious Girl finds the two and uses her Eidolon Shiva to finally rid the world of the grotesque creature for good. Category:Final Fantasy Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Fauna Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Mammals Category:Omnivores Category:Humanoids Category:Elves Category:DD